


Fooling

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: Lucifer was never good in fooling Diavolo.Or in other words, Breakups are never easy.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Fooling

Night sky seemed to shine more than anywhere else in the world as Lucifer arrived to the lake, their precious secret place and found Diavolo already there, sitting in the grass.

He smiled, acting just a tiny bit annoyed, considering the amount of work he had to do today for the red head benefit and was taken aback by the way he wasn’t welcome with his usual grand and deep laugh of joy.

Instead, for the first time in a long time with him, Diavolo showed him a serious face. Lucifer’s face went pale as his heart wanted to stop on his tracks and go back to the times he was sure there was no way they were having this talk.

But for all the forbidden things, Lucifer was too smart and Diavolo knew it.

They both knew what this was about.

He sat next to him and for a moment, there was a brief breeze of cold air before he spoke.

“She is just a pastime of mine, there’s no need to be jealous”

He murmured looking into the distance, trying to sound amused at the idea of her and failing miserably.

For a second there was silence and then, Diavolo’s deep laugh filled the space between them as it usually did, only that this time it carried a feeling of melancholy.

Looking directly at him with a grim smile, he replied.

“You fool no one, Lucifer”

It truly surprised him, the way his golden eyes seemed so sad.

“Your heart was swayed by her and as much as you deny it, the truth is that you fell in love”

The red gems that Diavolo had always adored were glistening with surprise as his words.

“Diavolo, that’s impossible. You know I have always been in love with you”

For the first time in millions of year, the unwavering composure of Lucifer broke as he sounded actually desperate. Diavolo just sighed in a way the King of the Devildoom shouldn’t allow himself and patted his head for what would be the last time, closing his eyes and thoroughly memorizing the feeling of silkiness of the black hair that fit perfectly into his hand.

Nothing could be perfect forever, he already knew that.

He always did.

But when Diavolo was with Lucifer, he forgot everything about it. Together for so many decades, anybody would. It truly made him believe in a forever.

He only smiled at his sight.

“I think I finally understand what humans mean”

It was a long time ago since he was in the human world. Yet that phrase had always been stuck in his head as he could never comprehend its meaning.

“What?”

Filled with confusion, the dumfounded expression he was wearing would have been adorable if his heart wasn’t aching so much at the thought that every one of his beautiful expressions would be showed to someone else.

“…The heart wants what it wants, Lucifer”

Diavolo could finally understand it now as his heart still, despite all logic and even after seeing in first-hand how he fell for her, still longed for him.

It was uncontrollable, inevitable and all too much painful to finally know the truth and to even more, admit it.

To see how his eyes shone with affection for her in the way they used to shine when he looked at him, to see him murmuring sweet nothings to the air as he walked with a pile of documents believing that no one would see him and know, that they weren’t meant for him. To see a relaxed and genuine smile on his artistically precious face and know that it wasn’t him who made it happen.

_The heart wants what it wants._

Now, he felt so much sympathy to that one human that said that to him for having to endure it even when it hurt so much.

Back to Lucifer’s eyes, he could say it.

Because even if he didn’t want to, he learned how uncontrollable and inevitable it was.

“Your heart wants her, not me”

It was a pity to see the tears that threatened to spill from his ruby eyes in this situation as his broken voice murmured his name.

“Diavolo…”

The called stood up; he couldn’t see his face anymore, otherwise he may want to come back and they both knew that now, there was no going back.

As he walked away, the black haired demon did not try to stop him and instead, silently cried his goodbye.

After all, they both know Lucifer was never good in fooling Diavolo.


End file.
